


Pout

by Scandalmuss



Series: The Unwin-Hart's [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, baby pouts are Harry Hart's kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandalmuss/pseuds/Scandalmuss
Summary: Harry doesn't want to go back to work and Adelaide's pouts are making it even more difficult.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired after watching a video of a baby getting upset at her parents kissing and I immediately thought, this would be perfect for Hartwin!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzqBdT0Anvs

“I don’t want to go back to work,” Harry pouted, standing sullenly in the doorway to the living room. 

It had been five months since Adelaide had been born and regardless of the many sleepless nights and spit up covered shirts, Harry was struggling with the idea of leaving Eggsy and Addie at home while he went back to a guaranteed mountain of paperwork. His love for Eggsy multiplied daily; he often walked in on Eggsy fast asleep on the couch, with Addie sprawled across his chest, he was often worried his smile would split his face in two. 

Eggsy snuggled Addie against his chest and smiled sweetly at his husband, “Love, you’ll be back before you know it and we’ll be here when you get home, alright?”

Harry sighed, “Fine.” He tugged on his jacket and fought the urge to take Addie with him to work. “Christ, I miss you already.”

“Awww Harry!” Eggsy laughed, “Come’ere give us a kiss,  so you can go and come back sooner.”

Their lips softly pressed together, “I love you,” Harry whispered against Eggsy’s lips and leaned in again. Harry grinned when he felt Addie’s tiny hand rest against his jaw. They both turned to look at her and were immediately heartbroken at the deep pout settled on her features. She whimpered and then broke out into tears. Both men started to coo and fuss over her to get her to stop crying. After they pressed kisses to her chubby cheeks, her pout melted away and she was happy again. 

“What made her so sad?” Harry stared at Eggsy. 

“I don’t know! She’s been fed and you just changed her diaper and this is her comfiest onesie!”

They watched her for a few more seconds before they were satisfied that she was okay. Harry leaned forward once again to give Eggsy a goodbye kiss, “Let’s try this again, shall we?” he chuckled.

This time, their kiss was disrupted by little unhappy noises coming from Addie. They pulled back and couldn’t help but laugh at her little upturned eyebrows and her sad frown, she started to make sounds like she was about to cry again, “Aww don’t be sad, sweetheart!” Eggsy grinned, caressing her round little chin till she smiled.  

Harry wrapped his arm around Addie and Eggsy, “Oh my darling, are you jealous?” he said to the little girl, placing a kiss on her head.

“You don’t like it when your Da gives me a kiss ‘cause you’re missing out?” He looked up at Harry and puckered his lips dramatically, eyes shut tight.

Harry laughed and leaned into the most ridiculous kiss he’d ever had. Eggsy even made a loud smacking sound as they pulled away to look at Addie’s expression. Both men burst out in a combination of laughing and swooning over their upset daughter as her lip quivered and a single tear fell down her cheek. 

“Oh, it’s okay, sweetheart,” Harry said, taking her from Eggsy’s arms and hugging her tightly, “We love you so much and you won’t ever go without a goodbye kiss, okay?” He held her back a bit so he could look into her eyes, “You’re happy, right? Who’s my happy girl?” Harry kept repeating those words to her until she grasped onto his chin and smiled brightly, “Oh there’s my happy girl!” 

Eggsy couldn’t help but swoon over Harry talking in a silly voice to Addie, he hugged his arms around himself and let himself grin happily. He took Addie from Harry and nodded towards the door, “You’re gonna be late, Harry.”

Harry scoffed and picked up his umbrella, “I’m always late.”

“ _ More _ late!” Eggsy rolled his eyes, hoisting Addie up a bit higher. “I think we ought to just blow our morning kisses, yeah?”

Harry nodded and blew a kiss to Eggsy, “I think so. I can’t handle her little pout, I’ll be here all day trying to make her smile.”

“And we thought  _ I’d _ be the pushover! Get to work, handsome husband!” He nudged Harry towards the door with his hip. 

“I’m going! I’m going!” Harry laughed, jogging towards the Kingsman cab. He wisely chose not to look back at his gorgeous young husband and his painfully adorable daughter, lest he never actually leave and then get reamed out by Merlin. He set the umbrella on the seat and stared out the window at the neighbourhoods flashing by. A slight buzz in his pocket brought back his attention, he shifted and lifted out the phone, smiling at the text notification from Eggsy. He swiped the message and couldn’t help the bark of laughter that startled the driver: Eggsy had taken a selfie of himself and Addie, both making the irresistible pout. 

_ We miss you already! Video chat us at lunch so we can eat together! Love you!!!!!!!! _

Harry saved the picture and immediately set it to his background. Eggsy had been right, the sooner Harry got to work, the sooner he could rush home to have them both in his arms. Only eight more hours to go...

  
  



End file.
